Lost In Translation
by GeneFlowers
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post which said something along the lines of 'Imagine Person A of your OTP asking Person B of your OTP out in a foreign language'. Sherlock is lost for English words so uses German and Spanish instead. Post-Reichenbach.


**A/N: Based on a Tumblr post which said something along the lines of 'Imagine Person A of your OTP asking Person B of your OTP out in a foreign language'. So yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not mine, in belongs to the BBC and ACD.**

Just a regular evening at 221B Baker Street. John was typing up their latest case on his laptop, and Sherlock was lying on the sofa, presumably in his mind palace as he hadn't said he was bored in at least 15 minutes.

"John..." asked Sherlock, almost tentatively; John would have surely picked up on his tone if he wasn't concentrating so hard on finishing the blog entry before Sherlock (inevitably) interrupted him again. As it was, John did not answer, doing his best to ignore Sherlock for once, although it probably wouldn't work.

Sherlock had indeed been in his mind palace, but not sorting details of their most recent case into the right place. No, Sherlock was in the suite of rooms specially reserved for John Watson.

The rooms weren't particularly palatial or grand, but they weren't spartan either. They were well furnished, comfortable and...well, they were quite similar to 221B, actually. To home.

But lately, something had been growing in the corner of the main room, by the bookcase, at an alarming rate. Since John had come into his life, Sherlock had kept his feelings and his heart inside John's rooms, in the form of a small citrus tree. But ever since he had returned since faking his own death, the tree had been growing taller and taller, and now it was starting to blossom.

Sherlock was pretty sure what this meant; obviously, he was no expert on relationships, but he had observed other people who were in them, and he knew his own mind. The only question was what to do about it. Sherlock didn't know John's mind, or rather, he wasn't able to deduce his actions and reactions like he was able to with any other person. John was unpredictable in the best possible way, but the down side of that was that Sherlock had no idea how he would react if he told him what he thought he was feeling.

"John." Sherlock repeated his best friend's name, more insistently this time, but John still didn't acknowledge him. Sherlock pouted.

"John! John, John, John, John, John, John, JOHN!"

Drawing in a long-suffering sigh and throwing his hands up in exasperation, John raised his head from the screen to look at his friend. "What is it, Sherlock?"

"I-" Sherlock stopped, tongue-tied, unable to say anything, not knowing what he wanted to say. He struggled for a full minute, his face getting redder as he struggled for words.

If John had been a lesser friend, he would have laughed at Sherlock's struggles, but John knew Sherlock (possibly even better than Sherlock knew him) and he could see something was the matter. Sherlock Holmes was _never _stuck for words.

"Sherlock?" he asked, unsure, getting up and coming to sit on the sofa next to him, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder to calm him. Sherlock managed a weak smile. "Whatever it is, you can tell me you know. You _should _tell me."

At this, Sherlock seemed to collect himself, sitting straighter to match John's military posture, looking more like his normal, confident, infuriating self. John raised an eyebrow.

"John. Willst du mein Freund sein*?"

John looked confused. "What? Sherlock, I'm already your friend. I don't understand German, you idiot, what did you say?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, managing to look smug and condescending at the same time. John restrained himself from thumping the man.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca ha habido nadie en mi vida que me significara tanto como tú. Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que tú sientes el mismo. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio**?" Sherlock looked up hopefully after his speech, sure John would give him a positive answer.

John's brow had furrowed as he tried (and failed) to follow Sherlock's words. He felt like he often did at a crime scene, when Sherlock was deducing something at one hundred miles per hour and he was left trying to work out where all the pieces fit together, although he was getting better at understanding Sherlock's trains of thoughts now. However, if he was going to start deducing in other languages now, John hadn't a hope in hell in understanding his best friend.

"Sherlock...please can you just speak in English? You know it's not gonna help in cases if nobody understands you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again, but in a more resigned and weary way. He waved a hand, as if swatting a fly away. "Not important, John. It doesn't matter."

John was pretty sure this was a lie; it had certainly looked important to Sherlock. But he also knew when to drop it. He nodded. "Alright then. Dinner?"

Sherlock grinned. Maybe he had caught on after all. "Dinner," he agreed.

_* "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" _Also, I find it funny how 'friend' and 'boyfriend/girlfriend' (depending on the gender) are the same in German. Can we just translate all the scenes where Sherlock and John call each other their friend into German please?

_** "You are my best friend, and there's never been anyone in my life that means as much as you. I believe, although I may be wrong, that you feel the same way. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

Please let me know if there are any errors in my Spanish (or my German, but since I've only used 5 words of that, I think I'm OK). They're not my first languages, obviously, and it always helps when people correct your mistakes. Also tell me if I've made any typos in English as well, because it always happens and when I read it back it always annoys me.

Hope you enjoyed, reviews would be lovely (I might even take you out to dinner).


End file.
